Cancer
by CatyZ
Summary: When Danielle learns she has Cancer, ehr whole life is turned upside down. Her only wish is to meet Oliver and James Phelps. But after they become friends, she dies. How will they feel?


This also is about Oliver and James Phelps. A little bit of a different mood to it, though. Oh, and the part about the e-mail is all true. You people probably don't believe me, but hey that's your problem. I don't own any of them, and all that crap.  
  
"We're very sorry, Miss Rodriguez," Doctor Travens told Danielle and her mother.  
  
It was all so shocking. Danielle just sat there staring at the floor with her mouth open.  
  
Me? Cancer? How did this happen? Just yesterday I was a normal teen, now I have cancer, Danielle though.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mrs. Rodriguez asked the doctor, "Isn't it possible that you got the results mixed up with someone else's?"  
  
"No ma'am, these are your daughters test results," the doctor said calmly.  
  
His calmness really annoyed Danielle's mother, but she did nothing. This was a great shock to her, also. This was very overwhelming.  
  
"A representative for the Make A Wish Foundation will be over tomorrow to talk to you two. Is that alright?" Doctor Travens asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, alright, that's fine," Danielle's mother said.  
  
Danielle, who had been quiet this whole time, said, "Doctor, how long do you think I will live?"  
  
"Danielle, it's too early to tell. Don't worry yourself about that right now. Just live your life out as a regular teen, and have fun. Don't worry," He said with the same calmness he had had before.  
  
"Okay, thank you Doctor," Danielle's mother said, grabbing her coat, and starting to leave.  
  
Danielle followed her lead, and got up, "Thank you."  
  
The ride home was very quiet. Danielle's mother hugged her when they walked into their house, then went into her room for the rest of the night. Danielle heard her crying all night.  
  
Danielle's father had died in a horrific car accident when she was about ten, and now that she was fourteen, she was her mother's only family.  
  
She called all of her friends and told them, and most of them cried, and others tried to act tough, and encourage her. She knew what they were really thinking though. After she had called her best friend, Emma, she went to bed. Emma had been the hardest to tell. They had been best friends ever since Danielle moved in next door when she was three.  
  
The next morning Danielle woke up to the sound of birds singing outside her window. She walked down to the kitchen, looking for some delicious fruity pebbles. She noticed a note on the table in her mother's handwriting.  
  
Danielle,  
  
I went over to Jon's. I'll be back around 3. Love you!  
  
Mom  
  
PS The Make A Wish person might be over before I get home, just talk to them, okay? Love you.  
  
Jon was her mother's "friend".  
  
Danielle made her breakfast, and sat down to watch some TV.  
  
"Ding Dong," she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Oh my gosh, who would be here so early?" She said to herself, looking at the clock. It was 11:23.  
  
Danielle opened the door, and there was a lady about twenty something.  
  
"Hello, I'm Nora. I'm from the Make A Wish Foundation."  
  
"Hi, come on in," Danielle said, opening the door more.  
  
Danielle led her into the living room.  
  
"You can sit down, do you want something to drink? We've got soda, milk, juice," Danielle said.  
  
"I'll have a soda, please."  
  
"Diet Coke, okay with you?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Danielle went to go get the soda for her, and when she came back, she noticed that Nora had spread a whole bunch of papers out on the coffee table.  
  
"Here you go," Danielle said as she handed her the soda.  
  
"Oh, thank you. Is your mother here?" Nora asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, well that's okay," Nora said, keeping her smile that she had had since Danielle had opened the door.  
  
"I'm just going to ask you a few questions, and then we'll get to your wish, okay?" Nora asked.  
  
"Sure," Danielle said, she wished her mother were here to deal with this lady.  
  
"Now, what's your whole name, Danielle?"  
  
"Danielle Marie Rodriguez," she said.  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Fourteen."  
  
"Okay, that's really all we need to know. Oh, wait, when's your birthday?"  
  
"May fourth."  
  
"All right, now I'm sure you want to get back to whatever it was you were doing, so I'll make this quick. What's your wish?" Nora asked.  
  
"My wish? Wow, I guess I hadn't really thought about it," Danielle said.  
  
"Would you like me to come back sometime?" Nora asked.  
  
"No wait," Danielle said, running up to her room. She ran in there and grabbed a picture of the people she fanaticized as her husbands. Well, one of them. She didn't care which.  
  
"I want to spend a weekend with them," Danielle said, giving the picture to Nora.  
  
"Who are these people?" she asked, looking down at the picture.  
  
"They played the twins in the Harry Potter movie. Their names are Oliver and James Phelps. I've always wanted to meet them. Well, actually ever since I saw the movie. I went to their website after that, and I found where you can e-mail them, and I did. I told them I loved their hair, and I asked how tall they were, and other stuff. They e-mailed me back! I was so excited. I was screaming, and I ran outside and started screaming. This was in the middle of Winter, too. So, that's my wish. I want to camp out at night, and go to an amusement park during the day."  
  
"You might not be strong enough for an amusement park, or even camping," Nora said.  
  
"Oh well, I'll still do it," Danielle said.  
  
"Okay, hold on, let me write it down. I'll try to get ahold of their mother and them, and see what they would like to do, and see if they can," Nora said.  
  
"They can. Those two are SO nice, and meeting them would be so awesome."  
  
"Okay, well I'll get back to you, I'll probably call," Nora said, collecting all of her papers, and getting up.  
  
"Thank you, Danielle," she said, shaking Danielle's hand.  
  
"Yup," Danielle was now smiling.  
  
She showed Nora to the door, and then jumped up on her couch and started dancing to the music on MTV that she now noticed she had left on the whole time. 


End file.
